


tis but a flesh wound

by flashandsubstance



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Prompt Fic, Whump, Whump Fic Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashandsubstance/pseuds/flashandsubstance
Summary: prompt: “ helpless look right befre they collapse”





	tis but a flesh wound

Booster touched down, an exhausted grin on his face. Ted was glad to see his friend okay, and he could feel a smile of his own creeping onto his face at their lucky victory. It had been a hard fight, and Ted was just happy that they had both gotten out unscathed.

“We did it!” Said Booster, as he held his fist out for a fist bump. Ted obliged, and the two began to limp their way off the battlefield. Ted quickly pulled ahead as he moved towards The Bug, unlocking it with a deft motion. 

“Booster, you coming?” He said, stepping up the ramp.

“Yeah, I’ll be up in a moment.” At Booster’s mumble, Ted turned on his heel.

“A- Are you okay?” Ted was worried. Booster usual grin seemed to have lost its lustre, and he was clutching at his side.

“I- I’m fine, don’t-“ But he didn’t finish the sentence. The smile dropped from his face altogether, his brows scrunching up into a helpless, desperate look as he gasped for air.

“ _ Booster? _ ” Ted took a stumbling step forwards as Booster swayed where he stood. He rushed forward, but before he could reach his friend, Booster crumpled to the ground with a thud. 

Ted slid to the ground next to Booster, gingerly moving his hand to check Booster’s side. Something had pierced his armour, what looked like a shard of metal still embedded in his side. 

Carefully lifting Booster, being careful not to jostle him too much, Ted carried him to the still-open Bug. Hopefully, Ted could get him treatment in time.

“Stay with me buddy,” he murmured, laying Booster down. “You’ll be okay, I promise.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me at @cryptid-batman on tumblr!


End file.
